1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been known light-emitting devices that include a mark utilized for various purposes and disposed on a surface of a substrate (see Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-199487). In Patent literature 1, the mark is formed apart from a light-emitting element on the surface of the substrate. For example, the mark is used when a shift in the position of the light-emitting element or a shift in the position of a lens-like sealing unit for sealing the light-emitting element is inspected, or when light-emitting modules array made of a plurality of light-emitting modules is divided into each module. As one of such light-emitting devices with aforementioned mark, a light-emitting module including the mark integrally formed with feeder patterns (wiring patterns) is proposed. See Patent Literature 2: WO 2012/057038.
In Patent Literature 2, however, the mark of the light-emitting module is made of the same material as that of the feeder patterns (in other words, wiring patterns). Accordingly, in a case where a difference in reflectivity between the substrate and the feeder patterns (in other words, wiring patterns) is small, the difference between the substrate and the mark in reflectivity is also small. And thus, with such a combination of the substrate and the feeder patterns, the mark may not be recognized during visual recognition or digital recognition, even if other aspect of the combination such as heat-dissipation and sulfur resistance is good.